Forum:Request/JellyrollZillerwig
Review from administrators *Bermuda: Denied *Flower1470: Denied *Theevina: Approved }} ---- I should be promoted to rollback because: 1. I have around 600 edits in my main section of edit count. 2. Though I have become inactive for a while, I am once again becoming active on this wiki. 3. I was once a rollback. 4. I have never spammed any wiki. 5. I am an admin onthe Toontown Fanon Wiki, and have been admin on smaller wikis. 6. I mostly remove spam on this wiki. :While yes, you have the necessary requirements, however, in order to make sure you are truly active again, please continue to edit the wiki within 14 days or so. Please also try to meet the requirements posted above (except edits and participation); this is just to make sure you are still qualified for the job. Also, being an admin on another wiki does not affect your chances here, even if it is a Toontown-related wiki. Thanks, and we hope you stay active for sure this time. :P Yeah, I say a lot of stuff :p I thought it was a bit early to ask, but I'll keep editing here. --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 16:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I guess we could use another rollback around here. If it looks like you're doing well in about a week I'll promote. And remember that the rollback feature should only be used for spam. We're trying to be nice to other editors by just using "undo" on normal edits that we don't agree with. Theevina • talk 17:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm quite busy at the moment so I may not be very active, but I'll try and get some edits in there. I think you'd make a awesome rollback. However, if you're just going to disappear again, maybe it isn't a great idea after all. I agree with Bermuda on the "wait 14 days", so you can get yourself familiar with how we do things here (again). ~Lily ♥ 22:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, do I need to prove I am over 13? --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 15:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Or, at least, I think not. You've been here long enough to the point where we can trust you. (Look at it this way: I got promoted to Admin without having to prove my age, so Rollback is no problem.) :~Lily ♥ 17:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Great Stuff. :) --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 10:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Clicky. I think thats a "tick" for block log ;) --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 14:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I had to delete your comments on the ct shooting blog post. It was off topic and plus we don't need to be talking about laws, sex/marriage, or drugs. This won't count against you but I need to be sure you'll be mature and responsible as one of our staff. Also you must be at least 13 (per Wikia policies) and agree to our staff policy. Theevina • talk 15:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bout that :-[ There isn't realy a way to prove I'm 13, though, I suppose you could trust me, but no one does that :p --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 18:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Assuming the other items get approved I will mark my support for this promotion. Try to understand us following this strict protocol now. A lot of things have changed since you were last active. We are now partnered to a site and have some high standards to keep. Theevina • talk 16:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I understand. This place has changed drastically from when I joined. --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 14:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Your actions on the Toontown Fanon Wiki was greatly disrespectful to all of us. I hope you take this into consideration and learn to control your actions. While actions there are not affected here, a person's opinion can change; in this case, my opinion about you has greatly changed. I am denying your request because of your unreasonable actions towards a certain user. An administrator should NEVER act like this. ::Thank you, Bermuda, for being this to our attention. I have changed my decision. Please try to take what Bermuda said and understand it. ::~Lily ♥ 00:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) JellyrollZillerwig